


Letters To Nobody

by katicsfx



Series: beyond every somewhere [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Dawn Allen needs recognition, basically it's Dawn writing a letter, everyone else is just mentioned, its a letter fic, letter formatting, why give the bullies more fuel?, why name them Dawn and Don
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katicsfx/pseuds/katicsfx
Summary: ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Letters to Nobody;⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Dawn Allen,⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀English 101 Assignment ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀





	Letters To Nobody

Dear Dad,

It's nearing Christmas and we have to write a letter to a loved one. It's more of a personal project, ecause we have to deliver it too. I'm the only person in my class delivering my letter to _a grave_ this year.

You left. I know everyone always says that you've had to, that you're a hero for what you did, but it doesn't matter now. It didn't have to be you, but it _was_, and now we're _alone_.

Don and I get it, on some level. But I still hate that you're not here, and I hate that it was a decision you made. I know that the Flash had a job, a duty to save people, but Barry Allen had a duty too. His duty was abandoned. _We were abandoned._

Mom can't leave the house on days that remind her of you. Your birthday, your anniversary, even some odd day in March. She told us once it was the day you met. She lied then, because Wally said you two met in _November_.

Don doesn't really know what to do on those days. I don't either, but I keep busy. I can't remember the last time Don and I did something as twins,_ as family_, that wasn't to do with saving the city like you. I don't like it. We've fallen apart without even noticing and it _hurts_.

It still hurts to know that you died fighting for us, because it just means that you willingly left us. You _left_ us dad. You left mom alone to raise us. You left Don and I alone to grow without a father to bond with. Everyone says it was a hard decision but it wasn't, _not really_. Because in the end of the day, you made the call and you ran away from us and _towards_ danger.

I hate that you did that. I hate that it was that easy to leave us if it meant everyone else was safe, because _I'm selfish_ and I miss you. I miss you and I don't even know you and_ it hurts daddy_. It's not fair that we didn't get to spend any time with you, especially when _Wally_ had you as a mentor.

You missed my first words, and Don's first run. You missed our first days of school, and our first fights. And I hate that. I _hate_ that I don't like being like you either. I know I shouldn't be so selfish, but saving the city is what took you _away from us_ and the more I go out as half of the _Tornado Twins_, the more I hate what it's come to.

I don't want to go out saving people and risking my neck. They put people like me in collars, and _I'm sorry daddy_ but I'm not going to let them take me away from _mom_. I'm telling Don tomorrow, but I just - - I wanted to tell you first for some reason. Even if you won't really know.

_I hate you sometimes_. And I hate myself for it even more because I know you were only doing what was _right_ but - - Sometimes I think I could go back, _change things_ and then you wouldn't have to disappear. The city wouldn't fall into fear, and I could gladly practice my powers with Don. But that's just a pipe dream. _And so are you._

Dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀567 words  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀2,778 characters


End file.
